Casino Night Zone
:Ten artykuł dotyczy poziomu w ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Zobacz też inne znaczenia tego wyrażenia.'' Casino Night Zone – czwarty poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Akt drugi jest zakończony bossem - Catcher Eggmanem. Poziom pojawił się później w kilku innych grach serii. Casino Night Zone jest jednym z czterech poziomów grywalnych w trybie dwuosobowym. Opis Casino Night Zone rozgrywa się w mieście nocą. Znajduje się tu wiele elementów pinballowych, takie jak sprężyny do pinballa, flippery czy zderzaki. Podłoże zdobione jest różnymi symbolami, m.in. neonowymi kwiatami czy obrotowymi kartami z wizerunkiem Sonica i Tailsa. Na szczytach budynków znajdują się neonowe napisy, palmy, itp. W tle widać różne budynki, gwieździste niebo oraz multum światełek. Z racji tematyki kasyna, często pojawiają się sekcje gdzie gracz jest wykorzystywany jako żywa kula do pinballa. Pojawia się wiele obszarów, gdzie znajdują się niebiesko-żółte stoły zakończone czerwonymi obwódkami. Znajdują się na nich głównie automaty do gier, w których gracz może wygrać lub stracić pierścienie, oraz belki, do których wpadnięcie pozwala na zdobycie punktów. Dookoła znajdują się flippery, trójkątne oraz sześciokątne zderzaki i pierścienie. Trójkątne zderzaki przymocowane są do ścian, zaś sześciokątne znajdują się przy wylotach z belek oraz między flipperami. Niektóre też są ruchome. W znacznie rzadszych sekcjach platformowych pojawiają się platformy, które działają jak windy, tunele, w których gracz musi wybić postać za pomocą sprężyny oraz wielkie, niebieskie klocki. Niektóre z nich znajdują się w takich miejscach, że mogą zgnieść nieuważnego gracza. Pojawiają się także taśmy produkcyjne. Czasami gracz może napotkać na nietypowe platformy. Składają się one z małych zielonych klocków, które pojawiają się, przesuwają się na wzór połowy prostokąta i znikają co jakiś czas. Często można również spotkać na klocki do niszczenia. Są one podłużne i mogą wytrzymać 3 uderzenia zmieniając przy tym kolor z zielonego na żółty a potem na czerwony. Zwykle dają 10 punktów po uderzeniu, lecz czasami mogą dawać 500. Często znajdują się pomiędzy flipperami blokując przejście. Boss thumb|220px|Catcher Eggman - boss poziomuBossem poziomu jest Catcher Eggman - Eggmobile z elementami w tematyce kasynowej wraz z doczepionymi szczypcami oraz otworem, z którego Eggmobile wyrzuca bomby. Walka rozgrywa się na zaokrąglonej arenie ze stołem do pinballa. Boss wymaga 8 uderzeń do pokonania. Badniki |Crawl sprite.png}} }} W innych grach Sonic Drift 2 Casino Night pojawia się jako tor wyścigowy w grze Sonic Drift 2. Jest to czwarty tor w Purple Chaos GP. Następuje on po Dark Valley 1, a poprzedza Desert Road 1. Sonic the Fighters [[Plik:CasinoNight-STF.png|thumb|Casino Night w Sonic the Fighters]] Casino Night pojawia się ponownie w grze arkadowej Sonic the Fighters jako 6. poziom. Gracz walczy tutaj w Fangiem. Po pokonaniu go, gracz otrzyma fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic Generations [[Plik:SG-CNZ-ikona.png|thumb|Casino Night Zone w Sonic Generations]] Casino Night jest jednym z dwóch poziomów, które pojawiają się w obu wersjach gry Sonic Generations. W wersji na 3DS jest to normalny poziom, zaś w wersji na konsole/PC - minigra. W innych mediach Animacje Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Casino Night pojawia się w dwóch odcinkach serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: "High Stakes Sonic" i "The Mobius 5000". Przedstawione jest jako ogromne kasyno, w którym maszyny są zaprogramowane tak, by gracz przegrywał. Kres temu nikczemnemu zachowaniu stawia Sonic, który przeprogramowuje maszyny, by ludzie zaczęli wygrywać, przez co kasyno zbankrutowało. Komiksy Sonic the Comic Casino Night pojawia się jako jedna z lokacji w Sonic the Comic. Przestawione jest jako duży obszar miejski z kasynami. Często przedstawiane jest jako miejsce nielegalnych interesów. Archie Comics Casino Night jest ukazane w serii komiksów publikowanej przez Archie Comics. Było jedną z częściej pojawiających się lokacji. Pierwotnie właścicielem był Doktor Robotnik, lecz później zostało przejęte przez Mammotha Mogula. Po Super Genesis Wave, stało się jedną z pobocznych lokacji. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * thumb|200px|Casino Night w wersji betaPoziom początkowo wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. W wersji beta kolor gruntu jest różowy z niebieskim podłożem, zaś tło przedstawia miasto ze znacznie bliższej odległości i jest mniej szczegółowe. * Czasami Tails powraca na ekran nie w animacji latania, a chodząc lub turlając się. * Yuji Naka stwierdził, że niektóre elementy, takie jak automat do gier, oparte zostały na rzeczach zaobserwowanych przez zespół podczas wizyt w amerykańskich kasynach. * W akcie drugim znajduje się ukryte miejsce, w którym znajduje się dużo belek dających punkty jedna po drugiej, co pozwala graczowi zdobyć ich bardzo dużo w krótkim czasie. Zobacz też * Cosmic Casino Zone * Casino Street Zone en:Casino Night Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki